I Did?
by KyteAura
Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol never met until a drunken encounter. What will happen the next morning? It's a 'suppose to be' humor AU E+T fic
1. Introductions

Disclaimer:...  
  
  
  
This is my first AU fic so I thought you readers would like some information of the characters in the story. I try not to change much of the CCS story, but some must be done.  
  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji  
Age: 26  
Stat: Single (Not for long *snicker*)  
Lives: Tomoeda, Japan  
Occupation: CEO of Daidouji Toy Company  
  
Her mother passed away when Tomoyo was at the age of 22. She never heard of her father. Her best friends are Sakura and Syaoran Li who had married at the age of 18. If she is not sleeping in her business company she sleeps in a house somewhere in Kyoto. She had an ex-fiancée, but he broke up with her.  
  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa  
Age: 27  
Stat: Has a girlfriend, but not serious (Hey I'm also trying to make it not too dramatic so more mushy parts)  
Lives: England, but is moving to Tomoeda, Japan soon  
Occupation: Owns a company. Shared with his cousin.  
  
He never knew of his parents. All he knows and cares about would be his cousin and business partner Nakuru and his cat Spinal Sun. Eriol never really cared much about sweets to start a company, but Nakuru begged him and they started little and it grew big. He dated a lot of girls, but never was really serious and broke it off.  
  
  
Nakuru Akizuki  
Age: 40  
Stat: Single (I'm making her stay that way)  
Lives: England but is moving with Eriol to Tomoeda, Japan.  
Occupation: Shares a company with cousin and sells them worldwide.  
  
She is really hyper at times and loves Eriol as her brother. She is the Mistress of the house they live in, but sometimes Eriol takes control of her if she is just a little too genki and stuff the sweets to their cat Spinel's throat.  
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran Li  
Age: 26  
Stat: Married (Yea...That was a given)  
Lives: Tokyo, Japan and Tomoeda, Japan (Switches from time to time)  
Occupation: Syaoran is a Martial Arts master and Sakura is a housewife, but helps out in the dojo at times.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran met at the age of 10 and feel in love soon enough. Sakura's mother died when Sakura was 3 and Sakura's father is still living in Tomoeda, Japan. Touya her only and elder sibling got married with Yukito and now is going around the world exploring. As for Syaoran he was rich from the start. He moved to Japan when little because of family affairs. He has 4 sisters and a mother that still lives in Hong Kong. He never knew his father.  
  
  
  
KyteAura: Well hope it sounds okay. If I need to add more people later I will inform you. 


	2. Tomoyo With Her Life

Disclaimer: Said and done  
  
  
  
KyteAura Note: I know I know. I am putting my other two fictions on hold because I got this great yet twisted idea for a fic. It is AU and has OOC (expected). No DarkTenshiAura is not here today because she is still sleeping since we were having a contest to see who could stay awake the longest...Apparently she won *frowns*  
  
  
  
Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol never met until one lonely night when they took more liquor then they can handle. Awake the next morning they found out that they were not alone. Find out what else happen besides them getting drunk.  
  
  
  
  
'Why am I even doing this?' A woman of long silky raven hair asked herself. She was in a big office full of beautifu lporcelain dolls. Just like the dolls the woman's face was as pale if not more so. She was dress up in a woman's business suit. Most businesswomen were dress in a plain grayish color suit, but she was stylish businesswoman. From what you see of her she has long pale legs and was wearing high heels. But the thing that surprised most of the people on earth is that her eyes were a color like no other. It was purplish blue with a tint of gray in them. People even argue to say it was only one color, but lots beg to differ. The woman's name?  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
'I love kids and wish to have some one day with my soul mate who ever it may be, but how can I find him if am stuck working all my life? It's some what fulfilling watching the children that buy and play the toys that I own to built, but...' Tomoyo sighed in displeasure of her life.  
  
'Sakura and Syaoran had gotten married almost 8 years ago and I am still single. I know it's wrong of me to be depress and I had always said that Sakura's happiness is my happiness because of our best friend bond, but that was a long time ago. I know they still think of me as their best friend and forever will, but I need something more in my life.' Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Tomoyo's cellular phone rang.  
  
She already knew who it was. Only two people knew that phone number. She had another cellular phone for business, but that was not it. The only two that knew or will ever call her in that cell would be her best friends. She answered fast hoping that she can feel joy hearing someone's voice over a phone or real life that is not her secretary telling her she has another business meeting.  
  
"Hello?" Her sweet voice rang through the office walls. It was like music to the ears of people that have heard her voice. Sometimes it was demanding and sometimes not, but no matter what the people urged to hear that beautiful voice of the lady in charge.  
  
"Tomoyo are you done yet? You were suppose to meet me and Syaoran a few minutes ago." Came the voice of her girl best friend. She smiled inwardly at her best friend's impatience voice. The voice sounded like a baby begging for candy, but they both know she was no baby.  
  
"Sakura I'm really sorry, but I might just have to cancel on you two lovebirds. Do you want to come over here and see my desk full of papers? It's not a pretty sight. So you and Syaoran enjoy your night out." Tomoyo answered as she sat back on her desk and started reading a paper trying to not fall asleep from the ugly handwriting and the boring words of 300 pages of work.  
  
The thing was the paper was really due next week, but she wanted everything done fast and maybe going out with Sakura and Syaoran would hurt her more. She was jealous of them for finding each other at that young of an age, while she was near her 30's and still single. Sure she was engaged once and thought she was in love, but once he broke it off she knew he was not the one. The only reason she had said 'Yes' to the guy in the first place was because she was lonely and he helped.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura talked awhile longer before Sakura hanged up telling her that Syaoran was calling. She sighed sadly. It was about 10 at night and she decided for a walk. Getting her jacket from the hanger since it was getting chilly outside, she walked out of her office and locked it. Since it was sort of late only a few people was still at the office. They knew if the CEO of the toy company was in need they could always call her so they just said their 'goodnights' to Tomoyo as she walked by them.  
  
'I don't feel like going home tonight. I might as well rent a room in a hotel or something.' She thought as she entered outside where the chill of the night leers.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
KyteAura Note: I know it was short, but it is just the beginning. The next chapter will be with Eriol. (No they probably won't meet till later.) *Sigh* I feel like shaking DarkTenshiAura up so I can bicker with her. I'm bored. 


	3. Eriol's Thoughts Of Japan

Disclaimer: I'm not saying this anymore. If you people sue me fine, but this is getting stupid. You know, I know and the rest of the people that read this fic and my others that I don't own CCS.  
  
  
  
  
KyteAura Note: Nope DarkTenshi is still asleep. Since I'm bored I'm typing up this next chapter up soon. It's going to be as short as the last chapter if not shorter. Sorry, but I need to get more action and mushy stuff in for later (Maybe...)  
  
  
  
  
  
'I don't even know why I am here.' Eriol Hiiragizawa thought to himself bitterly. His blue hair of bangs whipping around as the wind blew it harshly. It was his first time in Japan and he was taking a walk outside of his hotel. The one with the sapphire eyes was not in a good mood. Nakuru Akizuki, his cousin had dragged him all the way from his homeland in England to Japan because she wanted a vacation and they also wanted to start a new business here. Apparently he was going to be in charge of this one too.  
  
'I left England for this?' He thought as he pace back and forward in front of the hotel making people stare as they walked by. It was not everyday that the cool, calm, collected Eriol Hiiragizawa was in so deep. He loved England and enjoyed it there, but in a few words he had ruined it. He had to agree with Nakuru on everything because she was older. Now he was thinking of his late ex-girlfriend. 'Not that I was going anywhere with her, but she left me? Just because we couldn't have a long distance relationship? She thought I was going to cheat on her? HA' It was the first time Eriol was ever rejected or dumped as you say it by a woman that he flirt with. 'It was the first and it will be the last.' He vowed on the plane.  
  
"Mind as well go in." He whisper as he went to the bar and got a few drinks. He was not the one to really drink, but he was mad at Nakuru for not letting him blow of the girl first. Nakuru dragged him across the world just because she wanted to explore Japan. 'I could have stayed there, but no' He thought as he gave himself another shot of liquor.  
  
Eriol knew how to speak Japanese well because the teachers taught him well. He was the smartest of the whole school in Elementary, Junior High School, High School and even College. He probably skipped more grades then anyone there was. Eriol had come to known a lot of different languages and Japanese was one of them that he had mastered.  
  
It was an advantage because he could always flirt with Japanese girls, but none caught his site so far. He knew that one day he would have to stop this flirting business and really fall in love, but he wouldn't even see it if that person was lying on his bed.  
  
The weird thing was as much that he have dated and flirted he had never really kissed or even been with a woman that way. It wasn't his fault that even though some of the girls that he had dated were nice looking their insides was too...Different from his type.  
  
As all these thoughts came rushing a pond him and his lonely life of bitterness he had one too many liquor. His usually pale white cheeks were now as red as a tomato and as he got up he was wobbling. He fell, but it didn't hurt as, much as he thought it would.  
  
'Ouch' A woman's voice was heard from under him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DarkTenshiAura: I'm AWAKE!!! Kyte had to go get something to eat since she was getting hungry and I just woke up so me not so much. Anyways hope you liked this chapter and sorry if it's short, but Kyte and me is working on it. I promise that the next chapter will be longer because...The action will start from there...I hope... 


End file.
